


As The Years Go By

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Artemis's life with and without M'gann. Character death at the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Years Go By

 

 

_YEAR 6_

"I should kill you now," M'Gann mused, watching as horror dawned on Artemis's face. "But I won't, because you were my friend. Next time...you won't be so lucky." Speechless, Artemis could only gape as the Martian departed, leaving her alone on the roof with only a shattered rib and broken heart to keep her company. Oh, and all the broken promises, too. How could things have gone so wrong?...

 

_YEAR 4_

"Hey, Artemis!" M'Gann's excited voice cuts through the din, and the archer looks up from her brooding to see the Martian float over, happiness etched into her face. 

"Yes?..." Wary, Artemis knew that whenever M'Gann was this happy, it always meant trouble.  

"Have you seen that guy, La'gann?" Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Isn't he cute? Those fins on his head really don't do him justice." Artemis couldn't hold back a snort of disbelief.

"Sorry, but really? He's...he's...well, he's not really your type, is he?" M'Gann frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis sighed and shook her head, mood worsening. 

"Never mind. Go for it, why not?" As M'Gann bounced off gleefully, Zatanna made her way over to where Artemis was sittting. 

"Did M'Gann find Fishboy? You don't look happy." Artemis grunted, face in her hands. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be over him soon." Artemis sneered at the ground. 

"Who? Fishboy or Connor?" Zatanna could tell by her tone that further reassurances were going to get nowhere, and drifted off to find Nightwing. Artemis scowled at the floor.

 

 

 

_YEAR 6_

_  
_Silence. Then,"Where's Miss Martian?" Without hesitation, Artemis plunged back into the raging inferno. The rest of the team ran after her, Zatanna and Nightwing exchanging helpless

looks. It was only afterwards that they learned that Artemis had third-degree burns and smoke damage to her lungs. Nobody knew where M'Gann was but they all knew she was dead.

 

 

 

_YEAR 7_

"What-why? Why, M'Gann?" 

And then-"Because I loved you, Artemis, and I couldn't let you die. I couldn't do it; that's why! I wasn't strong enough..." She drew a ragged breath. "And I guess it didn't work out, anyways." 

She smiled weakly, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Coughs racked her body, and red fluid flew to sprinkle  the ground. 

"No!" Artemis ferociously wiped her eyes with her arm. "M'Gann! You CANNOT DIE! We just-I just-no! M'Gann, please! Please!" M'Gann smiled sadly, a thousand unspoken regrets shining in 

her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry..." The light in her eyes dimmed, and then Artemis howled, because she had lost her heart again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for you to actually use your imagination. I don't even really know what happened-I'm leaving it up to you.


End file.
